creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the Teggedon Spiral. Although the history of the galaxy spans billions of years, only a small percentage of that time is relevant to the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. The timeline is dated using the Imperial Xaronese Calendar. Before the Xaronese Era 13.75 billion years BXE *The Universe is formed 1 billion years BXE *The earliest Celestial artifacts date from this era. 300 thousand years BXE *The Celestials transport humans to the Teggedon Spiral from an unknown planet. 12 thousand years BXE *The oldest city of Xaron is founded. 25th century BXE *The Revanna Island Culture on Xaron mysteriously wipes itself out in an orgy of death and destruction. *The United Khorellian Republic is founded. 23rd century BXE *The Khorellians become FTL-capable. 21st century BXE 2000 BXE-0 XE *'The Heroic Age of Xaron:' Traditional Xaronese culture begins when nomads from the north invade the continent of Xaros and form several independant kingdoms. Many of Xaron's Great Houses are formed at this time such as Houses Shiar, Karvan, Solon, and Udrek (later renamed Xaron). 15th century BXE *The United Khorellian Republic is transformed into the Khorellian Star Empire. 1st century BXE 2 BXE *St. Rojixus Tal'Shiar the Penitent is born in the Kingdom of Shiar. *St. Lannixus Tal'Karvan the Avenger is born in the Kingdom of Karvan. The Xaronese Era 1st century XE 0 XE *Straxus the Terrible is born. 20 XE *Straxus the Terrible becomes King of Udrek after his father's mysterious death in a hunting accident. 33 XE *Straxus the Terrible unites the warring states of the continent of Xaron to form the Holy Xaronese Empire. *Construction begins on Khet'Xaron, a new capital city designed to be a showcase for the Dreadlord's new imperial order. 40-1500 XE *The Holy Xaronese Empire spreads across Xaron until it conquers the entire planet. 65 XE *Straxus the Terrible is mortally wounded in the Battle of Khet'Xaron. His son Draxus becomes the second Emperor of the Holy Xaronese Empire. *Houses Shiar and Karvan begin a feud that will last for thousands of years. 11th century XE *The Tsun-Cad Empire is founded. 15th century XE *The Prantillomite Confederacy is founded. 16th Century XE *The whole of Xaron is conquered by the Holy Xaronese Empire. 1519 XE *The Emperor Kellaxus II Naval Yards are constructed over Yau-Tan. 1532 XE *The IXNS Conquest, first of its class, is comissioned. Britaxis e Khytaxes Vossik takes the Conquest ''as his flagship. 1533 XE *Britaxis Vossik conquers Xaron Minor. For his actions, Vossik is named the First Baron of Vossik and apointed viceroy of Xaron Minor. 1599 XE *The Xaronese begin colonizing Xaron Ultima with the dregs of Xaronese society. 21st Century XE 2064 XE *The Prantillomite Confederacy makes first contact with the Holy Xaronese Empire. The Prantillomites offer to trade their advanced technology with the Xaronese if they would agree to serve as enforcers for the Prantillomites. The Xaronese, always looking for a good fight, readily agree. 2084-2145 XE *The Tsun-Cad Crusades. 22nd Century XE 2136-2158 XE *The Prantillomite Crusade. 2196-2236 XE *The Mycelerian Crusades. 23rd Century XE 2200 XE *The Darantine Hegemony is formed after the Darantines overthrow their Mycelerian overlords and declare their independence from the decaying Mycelerian Commonwealth. 2246 XE *The Spatharite Confederation, Spathar's first planetary government, is formed. 2257 XE *The Spatharites become FTL-capable. 26th Century XE 2518 XE *The Spatharite Dominion is founded when a group of military leaders overthrow the civilian government of the Spatharite Confederation in favor of the military-led government of the Dominion. 30th Century XE 2984-2995 XE *The Rhutanian Crusade. 2995 XE *The Xaronese and Khorellian Empires sign a non-aggression pact meant to last 9.47 Xaronese years. Unknown to the Khorellians, the Xaronese were already making plans to invade the Khorellian Empire before the non-aggression pact was even signed. 31st Century XE 3000-3108 XE *The Xaronese-Khorellian War. 3008-3108 XE *The Khorellian Dark Age 3008 XE *Khorellia falls to the Xaronese. Furious over the fact it took him eight years to conquer Khorellia instead of the three he had boasted prior to the invasion, Alarixus Tal'Shiar orders his forces to strip the planet bare and sends the most valuable objects back to Xaron as trophies of war. Tal'Shiar orders the death of all members of the Khorellian Imperial Family after personally feeding the eleven year old Khorellian emperor to his wolves on live television. *The Khorellian Empire-in-Exile is founded on the planet Basilisk by a member of the Khorellian Imperial Family who had escaped Alarixus Tal'Shiar's purges. 3075 XE *The Hallusarians become FTL-capable. 32nd Century XE 3108 XE *The Khorellian Empire-in-exile becomes the New Khorellian Empire. 3126 XE *The Celegonians become FTL-capable. 34th Century XE 3379-3387 XE *The Selukarian Crusade. 35th Century XE 3448 XE *The Darantine Hegemony and Holy Xaronese Empire clash for the first time at the Battle of Zellius Prime. 38th Century XE 3759-3766 XE *The Cartagelian Crusade. 40th Century XE 3938 XE *Iskanderaxes e Rojixus Tal'Xaron is born. 3975 XE *Carixus e Iskandraxes Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 41st Century XE 4009 XE *Draxus e Carixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 4041 XE *Ganjiaxes e Draxus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 4072 XE *Thraxus e Seijixus Tal'Shiar is born in Khet'Shiar, Xaron. *Basilixus e Seijixus Tal'Shiar is born in Khet'Shiar, Xaron. 4074 XE *Stalixus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 42nd Century XE 4108 XE *4108.047 **Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Khorellia. *4108.056 **Stalixus e Stalixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. **Stalixa ei Stalixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. *4108.218 **Seijixus e Basilixus Tal'Shiar is born on Kerudrassilar III. *4108.367 **Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Trask is born on Xaron Minor. 4114 XE *Tycara is conquered by the Trask Combine. *Monaxus e Britaxis Dakkur is born on Tycara. *Craxis e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Khorellia. 4124 XE *Princess Stalixa Tal'Xaron marries Rojixus Tal'Shiar. Marriage at such an early age is normal among Xaronese nobility. 4128-4130 XE *The Tycaran Insurrection. 4130 XE *The Trask Combine sells control of Tycara to the Xaronese government. 4132-4137 XE *The Hallusarian Civil War. 4137 XE *Rojixus Tal'Shiar takes command of the ''Incorrigible-class frigate IXNS'' Invictus''. At the age of 29, he is the youngest CO the Invictus ''has ever had. *Socraxa ei Genserixus Tal'Veda becomes the fourth wife of Rojixus Tal'Shiar. *Rojixus Tal'Shiar is made the youngest member of His Holy and Imperial Majesty's Grand Synod. 4143 XE *Rojixus Tal'Shiar is made commander of the ''Britaxis Tal'Vossik-''class destroyer IXNS ''Terror. 4150 XE *Rojixus Tal'Shiar takes command of the Basilisk-class cruiser IXNS Leviathan. *The heir to the Celegonian throne is assassinated by anti-Celegonian rebels based in the neighboring Hallusarian Star Kingdom. The Celegonian Empire invades the Hallusarian Kingdom, sparking the Galactic War. Category:Historical Events of the Teggedon Spiral